mafiagamefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Paulie
Paulie é um personagem e o deuteragonista de Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, um Soldato na Família Salieri e o melhor amigo de Tommy Angelo. História Início da vida Paulie teve uma infância difícil, vivendo em pobreza nas ruas de Lost Heaven como o descendente de imigrantes sicilianos. Ele decidiu tomar uma vida de criminoso, e foi acolhido pelo Don da Família Salieri, Ennio Salieri. Paulie então tornou-se um "homem feito" e Soldato na família. Ele geralmente trabalhava como o parceiro e imediato ao capo da família, Sam. Encontrando Tommy No dia 30 de setembro de 1930, Paulie e Sam participaram em um trabalho contra a Família Morello, os rivais mortais de Salieri, mas deu errado e eles tiveram que escapar rapidamente, mas o carro deles quebrou. Desesperados, eles entraram em um táxi e forçaram o motorista, Tommy Angelo, a ser o motorista de fuga deles. Quando Tommy deixa eles no Bar do Salieri, eles dão um envelope cheio de grana ao motorista e dizem a ele que se ele precisar de um "favor", eles estão disponíveis. No dia seguinte, Tommy foi perseguido por dois capangas do Morello, um deles sendo Louie, e buscou refúgio no bar. Para retribuir o favor, Paulie executou a sangue-frio Louie e o outro capanga. Como resultado, Tommy acaba se envolvendo com a família e Paulie, junto com Sam, introduz ele a Salieri e ao Consigliere da família, Frank Colletti. Paulie então explicou a Tommy a missão dele, destruir alguns dos carros pertencentes ao Morello no bar dele, e ajuda ele a realizar o trabalho. Paulie também estava presente quando ele, Tommy e Sam dirigiram pela cidade para coletar o dinheiro de proteção do Salieri. Eles também espancaram os malandros de rua após os malandros tentarem estuprar Sarah, a filha de Luigi, o barista de Salieri, e amante de Tommy. Eles foram forçados a usar armas de fogo contra os malandros, e no processo mataram Billy, que eles não sabiam que era o filho do vereador da cidade. Guerra com Morello Paulie e Tommy então foram ordenados por Salieri para falar com Sam e coletar a remessa de uísque vinda do Canadá, mas descobriram o contrabando sumido, Sam ferido e todos os homens do capo mortos. Eles então levaram Sam para O Doutor e fugir da polícia, e suspeitaram que os homens por trás do ataque eram capangas do Morello. Paulie também estava presente com Tommy e Sam durante um acordo contrabandista de uísque com um contrabandista chamado William Gates, mas foram emboscados por um grupo de homens armados e William acabou baleado fatalmente. Eles conseguiram fugir com a remessa e armazenar-la no armazém do Salieri. Todos esses ataques eram do Morello, e após mais ataques e invasões no território de Salieri, foi declarada guerra entre as duas famílias. Paulie ajudou Tommy a escapar da festa do Vereador, um aliado de Morello, após Tommy assassinar o Vereador, e participou em uma tentativa falha de assassinato contra Sergio Morello Jr., o Subchefe do Don Morello. Após Tommy matar Sergio, Paulie ajudou ele e Sam a ir atrás do Don Morello. Foi uma aventura e tanto, mas eles conseguiram matar Morello. Roubo do Banco Alguns anos depois, em 1938, Paulie e Tommy contrabandearam várias caixas cheias de cigarros para a cidade, sob as ordens de Salieri. Mas eles descobriram que as caixas estavam na verdade cheias de diamantes, e Paulie tentou persuadir Tommy a roubar alguns deles, mas Tommy convenceu Paulie a deixar-los em paz. Sentindo-se traído por Salieri por causa da mentira dos diamantes, Paulie quis compensar a perda do grande lucro e planejou um roubo ao banco da cidade. Ele não avisou Sam do golpe pois temia que ele recusasse, mas ofereceu a Tommy e Tommy aceitou. Após o roubo, Paulie disse a Tommy que ele planejava fugir para o Havaí com o dinheiro, e disse a Tommy para encontrar ele no apartamento dele para coletar a fatia dele. Morte Alguns dias depois do golpe, em 23 de setembro, Tommy visitou Paulie para coletar a fatia dele do dinheiro do golpe. Infelizmente, Sam havia descoberto sobre o esquema e ido diretamente ao apartamento de Paulie, e então surpreendido seu velho amigo e executado ele a sangue frio. Após isso, Sam levou o dinheiro e também considerou eliminar Tommy. Quando Tommy chegou, Paulie estava morto e o dinheiro havia sumido. Aparições em Missões *An Offer You Can't Refuse *Running Man *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *Better Get Used to It *A Trip to the Country *Great Deal *Happy Birthday *You Lucky Bastard *Crème De La Crème *Just for Relaxation *Moonlighting *The Death of Art (cadáver) Curiosidades *Ele é baseado em Tommy DeVito, Nicky Santoro e Sonny Corleone. *Ele foi provavelmente morto por uma espingarda julgando pela posição e ferimentos balísticos no corpo dele. Categoria:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Categoria:Personagens em Mafia Categoria:Personagens mortos Categoria:Família Salieri Categoria:Soldato